There Goes My Life
by Silver Scorpion
Summary: My version of what Harry's life would have looked like, had he been raised by Remus & Sirius. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Okay wow, I see that it's been like five years since I've made an appearance with a new story. For that, I shall use the most commonly expressed excuse of "Real life got in the way." But now I'm back with a lot of muse…hopefully. Read and review! ^^**

 **P.S. For convenience/plot of the story, Sirius was never framed for the Potters' murders.**

 **DISCLAIMER! Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

It was meant to have been like any other night. He had planned to meet with Moony for a couple of drinks, hit on the cute bartender and wake up in her bed the next morning. That was the plan. Usually, it worked that way.

But on the night of October 31st 1981, fate had something else in store for the young wizards.

None of them could have seen this coming. In fact, they had even joked amongst themselves endlessly about how Sirius would be the first to go, thanks to his reckless behaviour. Like it was something inevitable. Yet here they were at Godric's Hollow, mourning the loss of their fellow Marauder and his wife. **That** was never part of the plan.

He couldn't even hold Harry in his arms without experiencing an ache in his heart. As always, Remus understood, especially since he was going through the same thing. So while Sirius devastatingly stared at his best friend's corpse, he heard Remus murmur words of reassurance to the Potter baby. But only he could notice the crack in the werewolf's voice.

"It's all going to be alright, Harry."

However, not even the owner of the voice was entirely certain about that statement.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: To give some sort of order to the fic, I will be writing about one significant moment from each year in Harry's life. It will be from the ages 11-17 and depending on how the story proceeds, maybe a bit more after that.**

 **Read & review! ^^ **

It was evident that Harry's accidental magic was getting out of hand. There was always something broken or damaged and Remus had given up trying to keep up with the repairs. Besides, he knew it would be any moment before the Potter child received his Hogwarts acceptance letter and the house would stay in one piece.

"Time for breakfast, Harry!" The man called out, placing some scrambled eggs and toast onto a plate. "And Padfoot, you better take a shower before you get down here!"

Even as the words left his lips, Remus couldn't help but smile amusedly. There was no denying that at times, it felt like he was in charge of two children instead of one. He hadn't failed to notice that it was reminiscent of their school days. Of course, he took great pleasure from pranks and jokes as much as the other Marauders, if not more. However, the presence of a voice of reason was simply required, not matter the situation and to them, it had been him.

"Could you please tell Sirius not to keep banging on my door in the middle of the night?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen, effectively breaking Remus away from his thoughts. "I think he had gotten too drunk again."

Before the werewolf could respond to that, Sirius came in as well, dressed in a pair of new jeans and a shirt. "Hey, I beg to differ! I had consumed just the perfectly _reasonable_ amount of alcohol, thank you very much," he replied, pretending to look offended.

"You mean to say that you brought that outfit when you were still in a "reasonable" state of sobriety?" Remus questioned with a laugh and gestured to the brightly coloured and mismatched clothes.

"Oh, that was Clarisse's doing, I'm just putting this on once so she thinks I give a damn a little," Sirius smirked. "You know how women can be." Turning his attention to Harry, he put his arm around the brunet and said, "And since you _don't_ know young chap, let me tell ya that women can give you hell for the wrong sorts of things."

"Erm…thanks for the tip?" The remark came out as more of a question and Harry felt the tip of his ears go red. He sensed his godfather was willing to contribute further to the topic but he hardly wanted to be on the receiving end of it. "I'm just going to check the mail."

Once the boy was out of earshot, Remus looked at his friend. "Padfoot, you have got to control your drinking for as long as Harry's here," he stated, letting out a sigh. "I doubt we'd be doing such a good job of parenting if it keeps up." The last thing he wanted to do was rain on Sirius' parade, but he couldn't exactly keep quiet about it either.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry," the ex-Gryffindor murmured as he took a bite of his toast. "It's just….having spent the evening with Harry suddenly made me miss Prongs all the more. All I see is _him,_ and…" he trailed off, not entirely sure how to describe his emotions to the full extent.

At that, a look of sadness crossed Remus' features. Although he knew what his friend meant, he had no idea how to help. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he himself was suffering from the loss daily, never knowing whether it would fade. After all, not a day passed by wherein neither of him didn't miss their best friend.

"I hope Pettigrew's rotting in hell," was all he offered after a moment's silence. "If not, we'll find him and take him there ourselves."

Fortunately, their conversation was cut short by the sound of Harry calling them over to the living room. "See what I got, it says it's from Hogwarts!" He exclaimed excitedly, turning the letter over in his hands. When he shifted his gaze back up, he noticed Remus and Sirius looking at each other with identical grins on their faces.

"Hey Moony, could that be what I think it could be?"

"I don't know, Padfoot. Maybe. Possibly."

Harry let out a laugh at their expressions and quickly opened the envelope. "Dear Mr. Potter," he began reading the letter, "We are pleased to relay the news that you have been chosen to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft-" The Boy Who Lived didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as he found himself engulfed in his godfather's arms.

"Finally, about bloody time," Sirius said, the grin never leaving his lips. "Oh, there's so many things to buy. This is going to be so much fun."

"Congrats Harry, you are going to love Hogwarts," Remus added and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

To say that Harry was ecstatic would be an understatement. He was all too familiar with the Marauder stories and their adventures. He could only hope that he would make just as many memories. Out of nowhere, a thought entered his mind and he blurted it out before he could stop himself, "I hope I get to be in Gryffindor house like dad."

Instead of distressed faces, he was received with warm smiles and Sirius' comforting words. "No matter which house you end up in, James is always with you. Never forget that."

 **: So, what'd you guys think? Liked it, hated it? Constructive criticism is much welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

**YEAR II**

 _ **Harry's POV**_

He wanted to take it back. He wanted everyone to forget it ever happened and move on with their lives. But even for a school residing in the magical world, having the ability to talk to snakes wasn't a common one. Harry had been just as shocked as his friends and classmates to discover this hidden 'talent'. Could he even call it that? At the moment, he was being treated like it was nothing but a curse.

The Gryffindor was experiencing a multitude of sensations, like confusion and hurt. At least, couldn't Hermione and Ron understand that he didn't ask for this? It didn't help that he was being labeled as a potential Slytherin heir.

"I bet loads of people can communicate with snakes, but they're just not saying it," Harry muttered to himself with a sigh as he made his way to the owlery. He didn't have the faintest idea as to how his uncle and godfather would react but he could only hope that they wouldn't push him away. Admittedly, it did seem unlikely, seeing as Sirius' initial reaction at having found about that particular skill was, " _Oh shit, that's cool!"_

The letter to his family ended up being longer than he intended. On the one hand, he did not want to bother them but he had nowhere else to turn. Harry attached the parchment to Hedwig before stroking its feathers once more and watching as it flew away from the castle.

 **The Marauders' POV**

Sirius could hardly believe that his godson was already in his second year at Hogwarts. It only seemed like yesterday wherein Harry had discussed with him and Moony about the Sorcerer's Stone and defeating Voldemort. Shit, and the only thing the former Marauders had accomplished at the age of eleven was having successfully pranked the senior students and staff with some simple magic tricks.

"Are you sure I can't invite Alicia over to our place tonight?" He called out in question, walking towards his best friend's bedroom. "If I remember correctly, I-" He stopped short when he saw Remus' slouched form sitting on the bed. A frown marred his features and he sat down next to the man. "What's wrong?"

Remus only sighed in response before pushing a letter into the other man's hands. "It's from Harry. He says all the kids are looking at him strangely and all that because of the whole Parselmouth incident, including Ron and Hermione."

It was obvious to the werewolf that Harry wasn't whining about it, but rather passing on his confusion. He could not understand the origin of his particular ability nor how did he not realise it sooner and Remus could tell it was frustrating the boy. So much so that the Potter child wondered if he was born into the right family.

"Oh fuck," Sirius muttered under his breath as he skimmed through the letter. "Were we that mean as kids? And so what if he can talk to snakes? He's still the same Harry for crying out loud. At least his friends should get that."

"You know how it goes, people fear what they cannot understand," Remus replied. "I know he's strong and he can get through this, despite whatever seems to be involving Lockhart as well but I still wish we could help him. With the way we used to pick on Severus, it was probably how he felt. Isolated and lonely."

"Oh please, he had Evans on his side," Sirius reminded his friend. "Well, until she came to see that Prongs' pathetic self was in need of her more."

Remus allowed a laugh to escape his lips at those words. Reviving memories about their dead friends continued to be a painful process. However, there were certain times he did not let himself wallow in sadness, instead choosing to remember how the school days were filled with joy. If someone ever asked him to write a book about their life until that fateful Halloween night, he knew he could do it with no hesitation.

"Do you think we're doing we're doing a good job with Harry?" Remus asked, his tone somewhat hesitant. "Of course, we're not even close to being a replacement for James and Lily, but….are we okay?"

It wasn't a conversational topic they covered often, so it was no surprise to Sirius that such a question was finally being thrown in his direction. It would have been a lie to say that the concern hadn't crossed his mind either. After all, Harry wasn't just any random kid to them. He was their best friends' son. The two Marauders did not want Harry to think for even a second that he was alone in the world.

"I would say we're more than fine, Moony," he finally replied with his trademark grin that often oozed with confidence. "I mean, he's still alive isn't he?" However, Sirius quickly sobered up and added in a more serious tone, "We're not perfect. There's probably a million things that we're doing wrong. More importantly though, we're learning as well and we're doing our best. That's all that Prongs and Evans would ask of us."

Sirius wasn't just saying it for the sake of comforting his friend, but rather for himself. They were both new to this, but there arose moments wherein one of them needed to a tad more optimistic than the other.

Feeling convinced for the most part, Remus nodded his head and smiled at the other man. He did have a point. There was no reason to dwell on it further. He informed Sirius that he was going to reply to Harry's letter and made his way to his room. It was all too easy to relate with the child's dilemma. Sure, not everyone knew about his lycanthropy, but isolation and sometimes even depression, came with the territory. Even to this day, he couldn't believe that the rest of the Marauders hadn't abandoned him due to his condition.

Seeing as the four of them had stuck together through that, he hadn't expected anything to break their bond. Least of all, the very idea that one of them would end up betraying them and being the reason for their heavy losses.


End file.
